Bebé Renaé
“Attitude is a choice. Happiness is a choice. Optimism is a choice. Kindness is a choice. Giving is a choice. Respect is a choice. Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely.” - Bebe quoting Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart Beatrix-Gulbadan "Bebé" Akasha Renaé Khan-Holquín ('''born Beatrice-Karina Akasha Renae Alexander)' Is the second child and only daughter between Dominique Khan and her ex-husband Wade Alexander, and the adopted daughter to Daniel Holquín. She is the younger half-sister to Kiran, Jamal, Zayn and Savannah, and the younger twin sister to Babur and the older sister to Hunter and Mustafa, and the older half-sister to Deirdre, Cruz, and Xuan. Bebe is the mother to Matéo, and triplets sons Sasha, Zion, and Sebastian, and has two daughter's named Rukmini and Sarang with longtime partner and eventual husband Julian Kameron Teague. With her former partner Jabari Abraham-Joseph she is the mother to Selah and Puma. Background Early Life Bebe was born as Beatrice-Karina Akasha Renae Alexander on January 28, 1991 in Providence St. Vincent Hospital, Portland, Multnomah County, Oregon. Between the union of Dominique Khan and Wade Alexander, and is thirty-five younger then her twin brother born as Wade Jr., was prefers to be called Babur. Her father was abusive towards her mother both emotional, socially, and physically which caused her mother to become addictive to drugs early in her childhood. Her father divorced her mother when she was around six months old but that didn't stop him from continuously interfere with there life and made then all miserable. Including raping her older sister Savy and physically hitting her other brother Reed whom fought back and would always fought back. Childhood Her earlier memory is also some of the most painful in her life. When she was five year old she was on a weekend with her father as per the agreement of her parents' parenting plan for there children. But on this day it was in the morning and the she and her younger brother Hunter were watching cartoons, her twin was visiting his friends downstairs. But she knowtest her sister Savy wasn't there and began hearing noises in her father bedroom, she left her brother in the living room and when to the bedroom were she watch her father molesting her sister. Later that night due to her father living in a one-bedroom apartment she was forced to sleep in that bed were she vomited and while her father was cleaning it up he was yelling at her Teenage Years Adulthood Giving Matéo's life before birth was very complicated. She was in a semi-chaotic relationship with fellow 510 crew Julian Kameron Teague, she was also suffering from a bad addiction to drugs and alcohol which she hide from her other band mates except there manger's Jeb Regenbogen and D'anthony Knight Jr.. D'anthony actually forced her to go to rehab and she stayed there for two months and got clean and had a new lease on life, she wanted out of the 510 Crew and she decided to do so after the third album. And during Rehab she re-wrote the classic Killing Me Softly which the group won there first Grammy for Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. And Matéo was conceived in the recording session after this song was finish in one take, his father Julian came in and asked for some private time she said she'll stay in the recording booth because she can't deal with him. He can in and they talked and they ended up having sex, but she refused to continue being on the back burner and being treated as the side chick when she was the main one. He continuously tried to get back together but she continued to fight for herself and be on the positive track. They did sleep together on the occasion when she was bored and horny but she had began dating and going out by herself. During the The Score Tour she told the story of a shadow man who followed her on tour for years, until she met a guardian angel who admonished her to change her life or die. She passed out and went to the hospital were she discovered she was pregnant with Matéo and released it was her grandfather who passed away before he could see her succeed. Appearance “People make a great deal of the flowers of spring and the leaves of autumn, but for me a night like this, with a clear moon shining on snow, is the best -- and there is not a trace of color in it. I cannot describe the effect it has on me, weird and unearthly somehow. I do not understand people who find a winter evening forbidding.” - Bebé quoting Murasaki Shikibu Bebe is a very attractive young women with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. In dept description she has almond shaped eyes with long eyelashes, with full pink lips, and a large head but it's in the shape of heart with baby cheeks. She is the only child of her mother that inherited her body as Bebe has large breast at an 36H, a narrow waist and a large pulp ass and thick thighs. Due to her younger childhood age and eating unhealthy she has a lot of stretch marks on her stomach, hips, and pubis mound. Bebe has two piercing in her left ear and four in her right ear, and her naval pierced. She before having her son Matéo had her nipples pierced by took them out before so she could breast feed properly. She also has a c-section scar on her lower stomach from giving birth also to Matéo as it was a very hard delivery. Bebe is of French, Cherokee, French Creole, Saraiki, Caucasian, and African American descent. Tattoos # Bebé got a text tattoo covering the inside of her left forearm which says “Good Riddance To Bad Rubbish.” It was done by tattoo artist Jadalyn Norm, who specializes in stylized text tattoos in hand-drawn script. # Bebé and her fiancé Julian Kameron Teague got matching tattoos on their forearms of a bottle of Cholula Hot Sauce. # Bebé has 3 finger tattoos on her right hand in different color and fonts. “Hope” in blue cursive on her middle figer, “Love” in red cursive on her ring finger, and “promise” in a black typewriter font on her pinkie. # Bebé has a beautiful rose surrounded by one hundred dollar bills design on the back of her right hand. # Bebé has a dark black crow with accents of purple and blue that spans the inside of her right arm. There is a quote in a banner: It says ‘Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt,’ which is from one of my favorite books of all time, Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. # Bebé has a pair of bat wings tattooed around the back of her neck with a fleur de lis at the center. # Bebé has a tattoo on her back that says “L’art est la Solution au Chaos,” which is French for “Art is the Solution to Chaos.” # Bebé got a tattoo of a peony, chrysanthemum, and cherry blossoms on her inner thigh. This full-color traditional tattoo is a different style than most of her ink, so she went to a different artist: Tokyo-based tattooer Akira who specializes in traditional Japanese style tattoos. She traded tattoos with the artist, giving him a small tattoo on the back of his wrist. # Bebé has "Q.U.E.E.N" in beautiful cursive with blue shading and tiny blue and gray roses on her right hand. On her left hand has a red and yellow rose symbolism "Joy, happiness and excitement". Personality Works Discography Albums # [[The Miseducation of Bebe Renae Vol. 1|The Miseducation of Bebe Renae Vol. 1]] # Worldwide Underground # The Miseducation of Bebe Renae Vol. 2 # Ms. Khan # Khulami Phase # New American Pt.1 (Return of Osiris) # New American Pt. 2 (Rebirth of Isis) # Bebé Renaé Mixtapes # Four Pink Walls # Wish You Were Here # SweetSexySavage # Lemonade # A Seat at the Table Filmography Movies * Menace 2 Society played Ronnie * The Descendants played Alexandra "Alex" King * Jungle Fever played Kira Johnson * Blue Brothers played Queen Marmalade * The Cider House Rules played Rosa Rosetta * Lost In The Concrete City played Anna-Sophia * The Spectacular Now played Aimee McNamara * Monster's Ball played Joseline Burgess * Solomon & Sheba played Nikhaule / Queen Sheba * The Secret Life of Bees played Juno Leon * Bamboozled played Dream * Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood played Siddalee "Sidda" Walker * Boomerang played Cassandra * Concerning Violence played Narrator * Losing Isaiah played Khaila Richards * Frankie & Alice played Frankie/Alice * Their Eyes Were Watching God played * Neighbors played Kelly Radner * Neighbors 2 played Kelly Radner * What Happened, Miss Simone? played Nina Simone/Narrator * The Land played Turquoise TV Series * Living Dolls played Asia * ..And See That's the Thing played Narrator * Big Little Lies played Janet LaBelle * Power played LaKiesha Michaelson * The Bebé Renaé Show played herself "TV Show Host" Bibliography Novels * ...And See That's the Thing * ...And See When In Rome Do As the Roman's Do * ...And See El Fruto no cae Lejos del Árbol Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia * She owns a sphinx cat named Osiris and later a Rex named Isis. She also owns two Keeshond named Nephthys and Anubis * Her birth name is Beatrice but when she was adopted she changed it to Beatrix which is a Latin name meaning "she who makes happy". * Her second birth name is Katrina is a feminine English, German, Norwegian, Swedish and Dutch given name. It is a derivative of Katherine which is from the Greek name ''Αικατερινη (Aikaterine). The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros) "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess Hecate; it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia)"torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. ** Her second adopted name is Gulbadan means "having a body like a rose" in Persian. This was the name of a daughter of the Mughal emperor Babur. * Akasha (Sanskrit ākāśa आकाश) is a term for "æther" in traditional Indian cosmology. The term has also been adopted in western occultism and spiritualism in the late 19th century. In Urdu-Hindi, Nepali and Bengali, it means "sky". In many modern Indo-Aryan languages, the corresponding word (often rendered Akash) retains a generic meaning of "sky". * Renaé is the feminine form of the French Rene, from the Late Latin Renātus, which is a direct derivative of renātus (reborn, born again). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Khan Family Category:Holquín Family Category:Alexander Family Category:510 Crew Category:Incredible Entertainment Category:510 Records